ABSTRACT There is a great need for an established platform where individuals from the fields of rehabilitative and regenerative medicine may interact so that, as technologies are developed and as understanding of regenerative biology progresses, advances may be smoothly and effectively translated to the clinic. While there are many important and superb congresses on the topic of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, these meetings are rarely attended by those in the rehabilitation field. Similarly, few regenerative biologists are exposed to protocols and methodologies commonly employed in the clinic by rehabilitation professionals, protocols which serve as potent stimuli to drive functional tissue restoration. In this new era of scientific advancements, rehabilitation specialists must work closely with regenerative medicine scientists in the development of clinical protocols to optimize functional recovery. This R13 proposal seeks renewed funds to support the participation of students and young investigators at the Annual Symposium on Regenerative Rehabilitation. This series has enjoyed tremendous growth since its inauguration in 2011 and now comprises academic partnerships from across the world. With this in mind, the meeting rotates locations annually as a means to broaden the geographic exposure and to increase participation by a national and international audience. The specific aims of this symposium series are: 1.) To promote the clinical translation of regenerative and rehabilitation medicine scientific discoveries by communicating and disseminating research findings that demonstrate the synergistic relationship between regenerative medicine and rehabilitation; 2.) To provide a forum at which scientists and rehabilitation clinicians exchange ideas and identify novel research directions relating to the field of Regenerative Rehabilitation; and 3.) To introduce the concept of Regenerative Rehabilitation to graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, clinical trainees, medical students and medical residents in the rehabilitation field, and to support their professional development. To achieve these aims, Course Directors and delegates from the International Consortium for Regenerative Rehabilitation carefully design a highly multidisciplinary and translational two-day program that includes thematically linked presentations that highlight the importance of mechanical and electrical stimulation for tissue regeneration and functional restoration. The support derived from this R13 application will help keep registration costs affordable in order to attract a larger number of students, fellows and junior investigators to this unique forum.